Never too Late
by Lucy Heartfire
Summary: Hey guys I'm back with a NaLu version of Get out sequel. I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. Will Natsu be ever to get Lucy back or Will he be too late? Read to find out! ONE-SHOT


Hi Minna, Lucy Heartfire here. This story is the Nalu version squeal to Get out.

This story is dedicated to Nvtl. Thx for giving me the idea of writing a Nalu version!

I would like to thank 95Tifany from deviantart for letting me use the picture of Natsu and Lucy.

Websites:

devianart

youtube

Thx to supporters and my sister for staying up with me. Thx sis Love you.

Thank you for everyone's support and I apologize for making Lisanna the villain again but it is the sequel. I will start using a different name as the villain.

FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO: Hiro Mashima

Lucy's pov  
It's been one week since our break up but I have thought a lot lately and I can't help but think about the mistake Natsu made and I want to make it right but I'm scared of what will happen and I don't what to make the same mistake of trusting him only for something like this to happen again but I can't help that I am still in love with him. I can feel my heart beating just thinking about him but then it breaks again when I think about what he did, I feel as if I could care for nothing at all. My body no longer has a soul but I keep going for some reason.

I look up and see the guild, I take a breath and walk in. I saw Lisanna clinging onto Natsu, I knew my heart broke even more but didn't show it. Everyone was staring at me with worry in their eyes but i just smile and head toward Mira.

"Good Morning, Lucy" "Morning, Mira" she placed a strawberry smoothie in front of my face. I look up "On the house" she whispered before going to Cana, a small smile formed on my lips as I bent my head to drink some.

I felt a presence behind me. Turning I was faced with Gray's fairy tail stamp (A/n: I wanted to try something new instead of shirtless or half naked) "Kyaa!" I covered my eyes. "What up Luce?" I pointed to the problem "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" I giggled as the heat began to rise but I ignored it.

"So, what can I help you with bro?" I stopped laughing to look at my 'brother' "Well, I was wondering if you want to go out?" I choke on my smoothie, I looked at Natsu who was flaming and smiled "L-Listen I like you Gray but not that way" I got up to leave "No wait!" He grabbed my wrist and instantly the guild heated up again, a giggle left my mouth _'He's jealous' _"I just want to make you happy again, sis" I realized that it was not a date but a day of siblings (a/n: I'm sorry didn't know what to put) I nodded and smiled "Thank you Gray" he dragged me outside but I couldn't but laugh and let him take me.

Natsu's pov (Before Lucy got to the guild)

I felt worthless and stupid _'I lost the girl of my dreams' _I walked into the guild and was stared down by Mira, I flinched and backed away towards an empty table near the back. "NATSU!" I look up and saw Lisanna with a strawberry smoothie in her hands, I raised a brow "Since when do you like strawberries?" "I thought of trying something new, you should to" she stated. I thought about it "Some people don't like to change and I happen to be one of them." I saw her reaction and smirked. I smelt a familiar scent, I took it in "Lucy" I covered my mouth realizing that I said it aloud.

All of a sudden I was wrapped in a hug by Lisanna, I stayed paralyzed. The guild doors opened and in stepped my dream girl. I saw her stare at me then saw pain in her eyes. _'Lisanna is still hugging me'_ I pushed her off _'stupid, Lucy saw and must think something' _I sighed but I continued to look at Lucy with Mira then I saw stripper go up to her, she blushed when she saw him then laughed.

My body started to heat up but I managed to control it. My ears picked up the conversation "Well, I was wondering if you want to go out?" My flames exploded out of my body scaring Lisanna away _'THAT STRIPPER DARE ASK MY GIRL OUT' _I growled then stopped when Lucy rejected _'That's my girl' _I witnessed as ice princess _touched _her _'MINE' _I saw Lucy giggle then nod as he pulled her outside. _'No, Lucy you made a big mistake, your mine and only mine and I'm going to get you back' _I smirked and headed towards Lucy's House with an idea.

Lucy's pov (timeskip)

The day was fun, Gray took me out to the amusement park, dinner and the movies. "Bye Gray, thank you for everything" He smiled and hugged me, of course I hugged back. He kissed my forehead and left. I smiled, I felt a shiver go up my spine and got scared. I felt as if I was being watched and I looked around to see but found nothing, I walked up to my door and saw a picture of Natsu and I, tape to the door, it was a picture of our first date. I was shocked, my face in the picture was circled and the words written in red are "MY LUCY -NATSU". I felt tears going down my face. I remembered that day.

art/NALU-natsu-x-lucy-park-date-365857118

Flashback (Normal Pov.)

Natsu and Lucy barley announced their relationship to the guild. Lucy was laughing and crying at the same time. Natsu dragged her out of the guild smiling, Lucy was having trouble running after Natsu because of his speed but she didn't care. They came to a stop in front of the park.

"Why are we here?" Lucy said catching her breath.

"This will be our first date!" Natsu screamed getting the attention of many people walking by. Lucy whacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut-up idiot!"a blush stretch across her face as she looked to the ground

"Why?" Natsu was rubbing his sore head

"B-Because everyone is watching" she mumbled

"Well let them watch" he wrapped an arm around her waist "Then they will know your my girl"

"I am?" Lucy teased, his eyes widened

"I don't remember" She made a thinking face

"Don't joke, Luce" Natsu said with a playful growl

"Ok, I love you Natsu" She smiled

"I love you too" He pulled her into a kiss then walked hand in hand to the central of the park but before they got there they heard a flash. Looking around they spotted Happy with a camera.

"They li-iiiiike each other" Happy said with the usual tongue roll

"Baka neko, GET BACK HERE!" Lucy chased after Happy trying to reach for the camera but he made his way toward the guild.

"Haha, let him go" Natsu laughed as Lucy sighed 'I should ask him for a copy' Natsu thought

Present (Lucy's pov)

I wiped my tears away but before I could step in I felt arms wrap around me and a familiar warmth.

"What do you want, Natsu?" I said trying to push him away

"You" Natsu whispered, I stopped moving when I heard his answer _'Why do you torture me?' _

"Why?" I would not give in so easily even if my heart wants to but my mind would not let me

"I love you, Lucy" I felt drops on my shoulder but I didn't turn around "I have been miserable without you."

"You didn't seem miserable with Lisanna this morning!" I raised my voice higher, I felt him flinch

"I-" I finally got out of his grip and walked inside but I was held back as my door slammed shut behind me. I realized I was pinned to the door.

"She hugged me to make you sad, I am deeply sorry for what I did Luce, I am not sleeping or eating. Everyday I regret letting you go, I get jealous when the other guys in the guild talk to you or touch you. I regret what I did." He hugged me.

"You should have thought of the consequences before you did what you did." I stated plainly. Before I knew it he grabbed my head and kissed me. I tried to push away but he had me pinned so I just let it happen but I was resisting the urge to kiss back. When he felt I didn't kiss him back he stopped and looked at me. I slapped him. _'As much as it hurts I must get him to hate me!'_

"Don't kiss me you, Jerk. You have no right to do that anymore, your nothing to me. Leave me alone! Go back to Lisanna!" I ran inside and slid down the door pulling my legs up to my chest and cried my heart out. _'Why did I say that? I'm so stupid. Gomen Natsu , GOMEN". _I finally decided to go to bed.

The next day (Lucy's pov)

I woke up. _'what should i do today?' _I shrugged and got ready to go to the guild.

I was on the road that leads to Fairy Tail when I heard whispers 'Did you about the boy who is leaving Fairy Tail?' 'The pink haired boy?' My ears perked up 'Yes, he is going to do a song than leave as soon as it's finish' I felt panic run through me. My legs took off down the street to Fairy Tail but of course trouble got in the way: Lisanna.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to make this quick

"I'm only going to warn you once, STAY AWAY FROM MY NATSU!" Lisanna screamed making sure everyone around heard

"No" I said

"What did you say?" She glared at me

"I said NO or do I need to spell it out for you? N-O, No"I smirked gaining more confidence.

"Why you little-" I cut her off

"Listen as much as I want to beat you up, I don't have time cause as we speak, the only boyfriend I ever had is about to perform then vanish from my life forever." I was about to walk away when I felt a hand on my wrist.

I looked at Lisanna but I noticed that she was thinking about something. She let go then bowed.

"I-I'm sorry" I stepped back in disbelief "What?"

"I'm sorry ok? I know what I did was wrong but it felt right at the moment and I thought you didn't love him as much as I did but I tried everything after you guys broke up to have him but all he said was 'Lucy this' and 'Lucy that' and I tried not to feel guilty but it was eating me away. So I just planned everything and acted like this now to see if your love for him was real. I now realize that you love him more than my love and I'm sorry for everything. I give you my blessing." she looked up with tears in her eyes but there was a smile.

I smiled back and hugged her, she hugged back and cried harder "Thank you for telling me this Lisanna, I hope we will be the best of friends like I know we were always supposed to be. I know there's a person out there for you and I know you will find him soon. I forgive you." I broke the hug

"Thank you Lucy, now GO STOP THAT IDIOT FROM LEAVING AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LET HIM GO OR ELSE" with that i took off running

"I WON'T I PROMISE" _'I'm coming Natsu' _

_With Lisanna_

Mira stepped out of the shadows "You did the right thing, Lisanna" Lisanna ran into her arms and cried "I know but it hurts, Mira-nee." "Shh, it going to be okay" They started to take a short-cut to the guild.(Takeover of course)

_With Lucy _

I finally made it to Fairy tail and I saw Natsu on the stage getting ready to sing, I decided to wait until after the performance to tell him. I was worried about what was going to happen. I looked around the guild and saw everyone crying. _'He's lying, right? This is a prank, I know it is, it has to be but no one is laughing' _I wanted to cry too. I hate seeing my family in pain. The music started playing.

Never Too Late - Secondhand serenade

( watch?v=NLJMyei8HXM)

Writing here  
Cause there's nothing left here  
For me to do  
But please know that  
I'm trying to make up for my mistakes  
And you're moving on  
With guilty memories  
But I was wrong  
To ever test us  
This broken road is more than I can take

So this is the way that I'll tell you  
That I'll leave you alone if you want me to  
But I've had enough of this life alone  
I'll give it up this time I know  
I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
There's nothing in this world I'd take above you  
I'm dead inside  
Bring me back to life

(Lucy's eye widened _'He is going to leave me'_)

I'll leave this note for you to read  
So you won't forget that all I need is you  
Is you!  
And the world is not so clear anymore  
Since the day that you walked right out that door  
I knew all I need is you

This is the way that I'll tell you  
That I'll leave you alone if you want me to  
But I've had enough of this life alone  
I'll give it up this time I know  
I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
There's nothing in this world I'd take above you  
I'm dead inside  
Bring me back to life

(Tears were streaming down everyone's faces, a tear fell out of Natsu's eye but he quickly wiped it away)

It's never too late to show you who I am  
I know you want to love me  
I know you understand that I could be your missing page

Bring me back to life  
Bring me back to life  
Bring me back to life  
Bring me back to life

This is the way that I'll tell you  
That I'll leave you alone if you want me to  
But I've had enough of this life alone  
I'll give it up this time I know  
I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
There's nothing in this world I'd take above you  
I'm dead inside  
Bring me back to life

"Thank you for everything, everyone" Then he ran off stage and out the doors

"I missed my chance" I said while wiping my tears

"My child, are you going to give up?" I looked at Master

Determination filled my body "No, I'm not" I turned getting ready to run after Natsu

"Go, get your man Lucy!" Mira yelled pumping her fist in the air

"Bring Flame-brain back, Sis!" Gray gave my a smile and a thumbs up

"GO AND BRING THAT BRAT BACK!" Master _ordered _while pointing towards the door, with that I took off but knowing Natsu, he was not going to ride the train, so I ran towards the border of Mongolia.

Mongolia's Border (Same pov)

Natsu came to a stop at the border "This is it good-bye Fairy Tail, Good-bye Happy, Good-bye Lucy" he raised his foot about to step over but was stopped when he heard my voice:

"NATSU" I screamed looking at him hoping he heard me.

"STOP, IDIOT" When he was turning around to look at me, I grabbed his arm and hugged him.

"You stupid baka, why are you leaving?" I ask by accident _'stupid, you all ready know the answer' _

"I thought you didn't love me, so why stop me?" he asked with no emotion

I stood there in disbelief "You thought I didn't love you?" he nodded looking down

"How dense can you be? I love you and only you, If I didn't love you I would not have cried every time i thought about you" He flinched "I would not have been in pain when I saw Lisanna hugging you" he finally relaxed and hugged back.

"I-I'm sorry, Lucy. So very sorry, I hurt you and it's all my fault" he was shaking, I hugged him tighter.

"It is your fault-" he tensed and looked at me with fear on his face "So your must take responsibility" He began to pull back "and stay with me" he looked at me.

"So does that mean-" I nodded " I missed you Natsu" I kissed him, it took a while but he kissed back. We separated and looked at each other. He smiled the famous Dragneel smile I loved and picked me up to spin me. I giggled "Put me down and let go" He put me down "No, This time I will never let you go" I smiled "You better not" we started to walk but stopped in front of Fairy Tail "What's the matter?" he smiled at me then said "I'm gonna kill Gray" I wondered why then realized he saw Gray kiss my forehead "Wait Natsu, I can explain that" I opened my eyes but he was already fighting Gray "ICE-PRINCESS, YOUR DEAD!" His flames covering his hands "What did I do?" Gray looked surprised "YOU THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU KISS _MY_ LUCY'S BEAUTIFUL FOREHEAD" Gray was laughing "Yeah I did, What you gonna do about it Flame-brain?" They started the usual fight then I realized something, I noticed the Fairy Tail mark on Natsu's arm. They planned this, I looked around and saw Lisanna smiling in my direction _'No, she planned this' _I went towards her "Thank you" "I don't know what you mean" "Lisanna, cut the act. I know you planned everything. I just remember you telling me in the morning" she sighed "You catch on quick" I nodded "I wanted you to back together, so I planned it all last night" I hugged her " Thank you for bringing us back together" Lisanna nodded then got up and went to Bickslow "New Couple?" I asked myself _'Good for her' _My family is happy once again and my heart is whole. I looked at Natsu _'Don't think I'm ever letting you go again' _he came over to me "I love you, Lucy" I smiled "I love you too, my dragon" we kissed to prove to everyone that this time we'll stay together forever and we did.

The End

A/n: That's the story I hope you NaLu fans enjoyed it as much as i enjoy writing it.

Thx to Nvtl, 95Tifany, supporters, my sister and the person who made the anime Hiro Mashima

I LOVE YOU ALL! Hehe Bye bye until next time!

Fairy Tail: See you *waves*


End file.
